


Breaker

by Eksevis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: Want to read more about the universe?http://archiveofourown.org/works/12861045/chapters/29372331Feel free to delve into the short side stories and have a look into other parts of the world and it's history!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Want to read more about the universe?   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12861045/chapters/29372331
> 
> Feel free to delve into the short side stories and have a look into other parts of the world and it's history!

The earth beneath us folded to a 90 degree angle, leaving a massive gap of pure darkness. I reached out and grabbed onto a hanging house, pulling myself onto it before i started to climb straight up the wall. I couldn't do much for my friends but finish the man off.

When I peaked over the corner, he was still standing there calmly, as if waiting for himself to be absolutely certain that he had defeated us. When he saw my hoisting myself over the edge. I could feel him grimacing in pure hatred.

"What?! How dare you defy me!"

Before I could stand up, he charged at me. I rolled out of the way and he only struck the earth beneath me. The ground collapsed where his fist hit, forming a small hole to the abyss.

I got to my feet before he came at me again. His muscles tensed with rage, and I was relaxed with calm optimism. Deep down, I could feel my heart racing and voices of those who had died from the tyrant crying aloud in my head.

His left fist threw itself at my face, I flew to the right, then his right came, and I flew to the left. Back and forth, he still could not hit me. Each time he strained harder and harder. I would have gone on and on until he lost his fury and tired, but I lost that energy hours ago. 

Knowing I had no choice but to finish it, when his right hand missed me again, I uppercut it with what strength I still had. it landed right as he begun to pull back, his arm bent and twisted and he cried out in pure agony.

He opened his mouth. It seemed like he was going to tell the world to open further regardless if he actually had the energy to do it or not, but before he could activate the power, I fired my fist at his chest, causing it to cave in. Blood was vomited all over me. It was disgusting, but I didn't care. It was finally over with.

A few feet away from where he had been standing, he was now crumpled. I had finally taken down a once shining mantle. I was tired and some weight lift itself off of me.

Drenched in sweat, i turned around to see all of the holes our enemy had created, hoping it wouldn't be too late. I saw my friends laying there and limped towards them. I put a finger to each of their pulses. Each time I felt just the slightest of movement. After I had investigated all of them, I finally had nothing else left, and collapsed beside them.  
\------------------------------  
In a world of infinite psychic powers ranging from weak to powerful, only one lived with just physical abilities. Strength beyond what anyone had ever had, he was still shunned for having a useless ability.

As far as anyone was concerned, his mind could be crushed before he could even throw something at anyone.He could be covered in flames and die of agony before he could crawl the last few feet and finish them off.

He had begun to believe them and begun to shrink down even further, but beneath the clouds he found the world was not only darkness - right beneath the clouds were rays of light, and with whatever he still had in his heart, he reached out and grabbed onto it.

Once he had his hands on the ray, he begun to tear away from the clouds, exposing those for who they really were. Their masks fell away and they too were given the chance to hold on for their dear lives. Many were yet too stubborn and simply fell into the abyss 

Generations passed, and the people hanging there were eventually able to piece together the earth. The hero became a king of their world, and sent his powers down through his genes. After awhile, each person became smaller, until eventually they appeared as thinner, shorter beings. Eventually, they adapted the name of humans.

One day, a corrupted human came to be with a power grand enough to open up permanent holes to the abyss. When he finally lost his life, evil stopped pouring into the earth. But by now, it had begun to corrupt the once innocent and pure race, and the powerful people quickly rose to power. Their hero had long since died.

People lived in fear.

But it would not end this way.


	2. The General, Part 1

Sitting upon a throne carved of dark stone, a large man wearing wicked armor looked up to ceiling of his dark home. The stone and dirt of it was slowly falling apart, becoming black specks before hitting the cold floor.

His cold voice pierced the perfect silence: "I wonder if they know."

The image then slowly faded out and was then replaced with that of a bright realm. A young boy woke up in his bed soaked in sweat. He had had another nightmare. Each time, they had gotten longer and more real feeling. This time, he felt deep down in his chest that this was more than a mere dream. It was a vision.

Upon this realization his head pulsating in pain, causing him to cry out in pain. His door was nearly kicked down when his mother entered his room, hugging him close.

"Another vision?"

The boy nodded.

"Was it from -"

He interrupted his mother, "Yeah, the abyss."

Her fingers ran through his long hair. For him, this would always help him relax, which in turn would help him recharge his energy. His headache faded away and he hugged onto his mother tightly.

Suddenly they could feel the ground shake. "H-he's here... isn't he?" his mother asked. 

The boy nodded again, pulling himself away from her to pull back the curtains covering his window. He immediately regretted it and choked on the dust that was brought up from a building collapsing.

As the dust cleared, a man holding a foot long sword stood there, announcing his presence. 

"Our Lord feels that this place has a few too many. If you do not thin out your population yourselves, I shall have you and your belongings destroyed!"

And yet nobody came out. They already had lost hundreds within the last few months. The graves had started to flood into the roads and all they could afford was wooden markers. Once it had been discovered the small mining village had been using stone for their markers, a public execution was forced upon the village.

That night, they lost a beloved family.

The little boy finally had remembered his previous vision;

The man with the abiltiy of Destruction would come to their house, destroy it and slaughter him and his mother. They already had lost their father, and it was through the villain's accomplice that he learned of the little boy who had a dangerous ability to him and their lord.

Their father had managed to keep his family hidden and unknown, but according to the vision, the executioner would find it today while the sun was up and he had the feeling it would be very soon.

The crazed man saw the open curtain, and slowly walked towards the home.

"My, my. Someone curious, is it? Perhaps it'd do you good to give Our Lord your noble sacrifice before I take away this family."

Still nobody came. The mother and child hugged onto each other. The boy didn't want to die, but he knew he had no choice but to lose his life, but he wasn't about to just walk into his blade.

His eyes closed tight as he heard the crunching of the gravel stop right at his window.

Silence. Then suddenly, he heard the executioners voice cry out incoherently and a thump of something hitting the ground. The boys head jolted with pain, forcing him to cry out into his mother's chest. For the briefest of moments he saw his vision once again, then suddenly a crack appeared in it, shattering it. The shocked boy slowly pulled his head out of his mother's chest to see a thin built man dressed in travelers clothes - simple and comfortable clothing. But something seemed to shimmer and hang from his back.

As the accomplice and the traveler were exchanging blows and sparks flew, the accomplice managed to slip in a blow, but shimmering force hanging from the travelers back fully materialized itself as a flaming blue cape, wrapping itself around to instead take the blow. The cape's end sparked and the sword flew out of the man's hand.

The traveler then drove his sword through the mans chest, who quickly crumpled to the ground. The man crouched under the window sill before standing back up holding the foot long sword. He give it a few swings at the air before looking to the boy through the window.

He gave a small smile, asking if he was okay.

The boy nodded and the man smiled a bit harder, but other than his goodbyes, stayed quiet. He started to walk away when his mother let go of her son to climb through the window, calling for the man's attention.

"H-how did you?"

The man blinked, "Hm?"

"How did you go against my son's visions? He's never been wrong!"

The man turned to face her. "Vision Breaker is my ability."

"Vision.. Breaker?"

"Yeah. I suppose your son has Precognative Vision?"

"Yes."

"I see." he turned to continue walking. The woman tried to grab at him, but he ignored her. "It was a coincedence that I came here."

"They'll kill us!" Her voice broke with emotion.

He stopped walking. And went completely silent once again. After a bit, he spoke: "Fine. I'll stay for a bit." He faced her, walking back towards the mining village.

"You can't kill off an entire army."

"You're right. I don't need to, though."


	3. The General, Part 2

The traveler sat at the table with the kid and his mother. He still had barely said much, but it was fairly apparent that, in his mind, not much was needed to be said. Just based off his 'dress for comfort' look, he had been traveling for quite some time. He didn't appear tired, and to be fair, it was still nowhere near dinner time.

Finally, after gathering his thoughts, he spoke, "So, you're saying an entire army will come?"

The mother and her son scoffed. The mother spoke, "No, not at once. But he's sent large groups to this who avoided what he calls 'peasant control'."

"Hm," the traveler started, "definitely sounds like a madman."

The traveler felt a hand slap his head, the mother continued, "What manner of sane man would kill his own people?!"

The traveler naturally didn't respond. It wasn't long before they started to hear the thumping of hundreds of feet outside. The traveler blundered a bit in surprise, genuinely not expecting them to arrive so fast.

"How did they -"

"Who cares," the mother interrupted. She and her kid stood up for a bit with the traveler, but unlike him, they didn't exit the house.

Once outside, the traveler announced his presence. Just the fact he stood out of the home made a few of the soldiers express surprise.

"I wish to battle your leader! Step forth, oh great general!"

In various homes, a few people spat at at the way he had complimented him. Some of them probably knew that it was merely a 'polite' way to ask for a duel, but nevertheless most of them felt anybody who associated with their lord was much too low to deserve the respect.

Some of the soldiers turned to talk to each other before a banner in the midst of them all moved. The general was stepping forward, pushing people out of the way at first until the soldiers regarded the fact he was accepting the request, stepping out fo the way.

The traveler walked through the hall of soldiers to meet the general half way. The general motioned for them to surround them and create a good sized circle around them.

At first, the traveler looked at the banner. The flag that was hanging had three arced stars, and right above them it read 'ROMANCE'.

"ROMANCE?"

The general stretched his arms a bit, warming up his body, "I trust you're not from here? It's a mercenary group far from here."

An eager and passionate soldier jumped forward, continuing his superiors explaination, "They're an old and famous group here. They once we-"

The general cut him off by raising an arm, "Thanks, I can speak for myself." The soldier shrunk back into the crowd, and the general continued 'As he was saying, we are the combination of romance - a former mercenary group, and one called CAPITAL - that's written with all capital letters. You see," he started to pace back and forth in the somewhat limited space they were provided, "they chose the all capitalized ROMANCE because it symoblized the unity of love - of marriage."

The traveler started to feel that he'd probably go on and on if he weren't stopped. Not wanting to anger someone that admittedly was probably his superior in battle experience and ability, he drew the sword he had picked off the executioner earlier.

The general tutted, "fine, fine. Lets get this over with." He drew his sword which turned out to be a far finer blade then any that the traveler had possessed and took off the banner, planting it in the midst of the wall of onlookers. The fine craftsmanship of the sword impressed him, but he knew now wasn't the time to admire one's opponent's weapon. The general slowly moved to pose. The traveler styaed in a relaxed but ready position, his feet spread apart only just enough.

The general lunged at him. Normally this would've been a deadly move for the attacker, but the two were on completely different levels. Nevertheless, the traveler was able to lift his sword up fast enough to deflect it to side, grinding metal upon metal.

Luckily enough for the traveler, he had trained enough with various types of blades that it barely left a scratch. It also helped that his shortsword wasn't exactly low quality. The soldiers around them expressed that they were impressed, implying that not only was this general experienced, he had also been through many duels with less skilled opponents.

Not one to waste his movements, the general moved his sword hilt to the travelers head, clearly hoping to land in a good blow to the side of his head, The traveler knew himself not to be quick enough to deflect it again, so instead he ducked just beneath it and went to punch at the man's crotch. His blow landed. The general gritted his teeth hard.

"A bit pf a dirty fighter, aren't you? I respect that," he said before moving to knee the traveler in the face. it landed his time, making the traveler roll back a bit as padded knee broke his nose. Not having time to revell in the pain, the traveler stood up again and tried to strike at the man's elbow, hoping to cause severe damage to him.

Sure enough, the general had much more finesse, and had the blunt side take the blade, With the general's opponents sword knocked back a bit by the hard hit, he took the chance to throw a fist into his chest. It landed creating an audible crack as the traveler's rimbs broke upon impact.

"Hah!" the general said, feeling the end come very soon, moving his sword to bring it down upon the travelers neck. Before it could hit it, the majestic cloak of the traveler flared up in blue flames, and moved to instead take the blow. The blade was hit out of the generals hands and the traveler took the chance of driving the blade through the lower abdomen of the general.

The general and the traveler both coughed up blood, but the general stumbled backwards into the crowd. A few soldiers caught him, holding him up as he leaned into them, his legs laying out in front of him at an angle.

"How..?"

The traveler, out of respect decided to respond, "My ability, Vision Breaker, allows me to go against fate itself."

The general chuckled and grimaced in pain from the sword still buried in him, "Quite impressive!" The traveler sort of wondered why the soldiers hadn't just taken the blade out of his chest, but the apparent reason didn't take much time to be explained.

"Very well, I give." Upon saying these words, the soldiers pulled the blade out of his chest. A man nearby stepped forward, pressing his hands to the wound. At first, blood came from his wound, but as soon as the soldier's hand gained a warm glow about them, the blood stopped coming.

A soldier nearby spoke up, "But what about Our Lord?"

The general stood up now able to fully support himself. The healer came to the traveler, healing his broken ribs and nose.

"Not my problem. We're all only mercenaries," the general said.

Another soldier chimed in, "But won't he kill us?"

"No, ROMANCE is too valuable to him. We can't leave his side until he's dead, anyway," finally, the general turned to him. "You've defeated me in an honorable duel - or, at least, honorable enough as far as I care. I cannot promise that I'm the best or the only one to come here and attempt to kill those innocent people, so what will you do?"

The traveler walked to the banner, grabbing the wooden pole and snapping it with a brief burst of strength. The splinters of the wood sprayed harmlessly as he now held the top half of the warbanner.

"I'll show your lord I defeated you."


	4. The Young Lord, Part 1

"And how do you suppose the lord would listen," asked the general after the strange traveler stated his intentions.

The traveler quickly replied, "who wouldn't answer a request after someone had defeated one of their leaders?"

The general shrugged, "fair enough."

The traveler then started to look all around him. Admittedly, being surrounded by hundreds of soldiers made it harder to tell where he was, but nevertheless, he attempted to see where he was and somehow to see any markers to suggest where he should go.

"You... don't know where the capitol is, do you," The general asked. The traveler admitted he didn't. "Not surprised," the general then called out for a scout to come forth.

As he requested, a young man came forward wearing a leather helmet and opened jacket. The traveler stood a few inches over him. He kneeled before the general.

"Show this rightful winner his way to the capitol," the general motioned towards the rightful victor of the duel.

"Yessir!" The scout was back to his feet quicker than most could see. He reached to grab the traverlers hands, giving a small bow to him, "allow me to lead you the way."

Once again, the soldiers parted way to create a seemingly solid wall of flesh to allow them to reach the road. Only for a few brief moments did they walk on the road before the scout lead him off the path.

"In case you're wondering, we made the larger road the longer way so that Our Lord might attack our enemies before they can reach the capitol," the scout said with a tad bit of admiration in his voice. "Brilliant, if I do say so myself."

"I see," the traveler politely interjected. He was neither listening nor caring for what the scout said. He had been growing exhausted. From the heavy use of Vision Breaker to the long day he had spent walking miles upon miles, he seemed to be unable to find any break. No matter how used to it one might be, everyone has their limits that will eventually be reached.

"So, what did you think of our illustruous general?" The scout was now walking backwards, effortlessly keeping balance and pace.

The traveler sighed. "I don't know. I don't care."

The scout tutted, "so then why bother," he asked, titling his head as if he were a dog.

"I try to do what's right, or at least to stop innocent people from suffering."

"Yeah?" The scout turned his back to the traveler once again as he continued to lead the way, "There's no need to say it as if that's all. I can tell there's more in your inflection."

The traveler raised his eyebrows, giving the scout's back a look of perplexity. As far as he could remember, nobody asked, or at least pointed it out. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable with this, but feeling the nature of a scout was to be neutral - and perhaps going against his better judgement - he felt it would be alright to explain.

"Where I'm from, many have lost their lives to a sinkhole to the abyss - an abyss sinkhole, I suppose."

"Yeah, is that so?" the scout needlessly leapt over a quickly moving stream. The traveler simply stepped over it.

"Right," already, the traveler really didn't want to say much more. His reason for going out wasn't much past what he already said anyway. He no longer had a home anyway, and with the increase of creatures from the abyss, he had a lot less reason to not at least go otu there and try to help those from avoiding.

For him, a greater mystery and drive lay elsewhere. For him, it was in the idea as to why his home fell into the abyss. Nobody alive could open hatches to the abyss, but that didn't stop some neighboring villagers to suppose that's what happened. Some whispered that the village's high crime rate is what finally corrupted the earth beneath them to collapse under the weight of its evil.

Suddenly, the traveler ran into the scout. Both of them had kept their balance and didn't fall. The scout didn't even seem to budge.

"Sorry. We're here."

The traveler looked up to see the imposing walls of grey stone. There were no seams like one would expect in a stone or brick wall, but instead, it appeared as though the fortress itself was rising out of the ground itself. Some of it looked carved and others looked like so natural that the wind itself may have somehow carved out each intricacies. 

"That... was surprisingly quick."

The scout bowed at a ninety degree, motioning towards an apparently solid wall. Before the traveler knew he was looking at, a straight seam grew across the entire height of the wall and slowly opened up as if the gates had merely been concealed. 

Looking beyond the gate, he could see a city that appeared to be genuinely ancient. Buildings of stone and flat rooves went into the distance as far as he could see, most of the same grey tone as the city walls. 

The scout stood up straight again and came up behind the traveler and spoke, "welcome to the City of Our Lord."


	5. The Young Lord, Part 2

The scout put a hand on the traveler's shoulder as they stood before the opened gates. It made him feel a bit awkward, but he was pretty sure he meant well, especially when the scout followed it up with, "once again, you look utterly exhausted. I'll show you to an inn and you may then make your way to Our Lord's Courtship whenever you are ready." The scout patted his shoulder, then walked around him to once again lead him.

The inn was rather close to the gate, but it would've been hard to have find without any help. After having gone past a few derelict looking homes, a larger - but not much taller - building stood there. The sign proclaimed it to be a pub and an inn and that it had vacancies. 

Once in the building, the scout and the innkeeper spoke. The innkeeper himself was a rather stereotypical person for the person; large built, muscular, and a bit rough around the edges, but a guy who really enjoyed talking and being friendly. After a bit, the scout turned to the traveler, raising the question if he had any of their money.

"I don't have much money at all."

"I see," the scout put a hand under his leather helmet to gently scratch the side of his head. "I suppose I have enough to pay for you," he said wih a shrug, pulling a small coin purse from his pocket to pay with the metallic coins of the country. When the innkeeper gave back a few clearly less expensive coins, the scout let the traveler take them.

Out of curiosity, the traveler looked at the coins, half hoping it'd show exactly who he was looking for. On the coin was that of an old man with short hair and a bit of a mustache. Most of his features were thin but strong - like a proper leader that would be both handsome and powerful. 

The scout leaned in, "Sorry to tell you, but that's his great-grandfather. They haven't had the time or money to update them." The scout gave the traveler a pat on the back before saying his goodbyes to the innkeeper. It was fairly apparent they knew each other well.

"Alright, I'll show you where your room is." the innkeeper grabbed a key off a board in the back and lead him to wooden stairs. Despite the exterior being of stone, all of the inside appeared to be that of aged but still fine wood, including that of the second floor. The overall contrast made it feel like he entered one place and find himself in a completely different place.

The innkeeper opened the door carved wtih vines hugging the sides. The traveler only bothered to glance at the other doors, but he saw each one was different, however, the inside of the room was simple, suggesting that at least most of them were more or less the same regardless of their porthole. 

There was a bed, an unlocked medium sized chest and a small window. Funnily enough, until now, he hadn't even noticed there being any windows. The traveler, despite being tired, tried to figure out how that could work. Eventually, he came across the reasoning that the entire city was probably enchanted and created by someone very powerful a long time ago.

"Oh yeah," the innkeeper started, still standing at the entrance of the room, "I almost forgot, as a patron, you may have free bread and drinks." The innkeeper gave a small albeit somewhat ungraceful bow and pushed the door to be just slightly ajar.

At this point, the traveler had quite a few questions to ask, but he felt it could wait after he at least had a nap. Between using his ability about three times today and having to try to defeat a skilled fighter, he felt too tired to go down the stairs and risk the chance of stirring up long winded conversations.

He lay ontop the bed, not even bothering to fully close the door or to use the blankets. He could tell it wasn't the most comfortable bed he had been in, but it had feel like an eternity since he last slept in a warm bed, so he fell asleep quickly.

If he had any dreams, he didn't remember them when he woke up. Everything was now dark, but a lamp he managed to not notice hanging on the wall was now lit. From the light shining out from the cracks of the ajar door, he could tell the hall too was dimly lit. Getting up and stretching a bit, he walked back to the stairs. he could dimly hear people talking, and once he parted the heavy curtains, he heard that it was much louder than it initially seemed.

Despite how friendly the innkeeper was and how busy it was, there was still a seat at the front bar. Figuring the innkeeper would explain some things, - such as why their lord was relying on a mercenary guild - he took the chance he had to sit in the singular open spot.

It didn't take all that much time for the innkeeper to come over to him and offer him a large glass mug of water. The water and glass was cold, and upon further inspection of his surroundings, he saw that there was a young woman working on filling the water using her ability. It seemed like she had unending energy to specifically fill glasses of water. it seemed that, despite her not having a very powerful ability, she had tons of energy and control over it.

The innkeeper leaned in front of his view of her, "like my daughter?" The traveler lightly blushed. In all honesty, he hadn't thought about it, but she was honestly a pretty girl, but he wouldn't let it bother him. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have enough time for romance.

"It's not that," the traveler replied timidly.

"Yeah?" the innkeeper looked him up and down, then smirked. "I'm only messing with ya. I trust you're a good guy."

This made the traveler smile a bit.

"Anyway, I trust you have some questions about our hometown?" when the traveler seemed to express that he was shocked he was able to figure this out, the innkeeper continued, "intuition and a lot of experience."

The traveler gave a respectful and understanding nod, "I see." He then shifted himself on the high chair before he asked, "Why isn't your lord's face on the coin?"

"Long story, I gotta say," the innkeeper chuckled a bit. "Long story short, though, our country has been falling off the map. As a warning, innkeepers are considered passive observers here, so I'm okay with the lord in stating the facts to travelers; this country is falling apart." He leaned forward onto the bar. "His grandfather made a few but huge mistakes and they can't recover. To say the least, they no longer can produce new coins, so we just continue using coins that are nearly a hundred years old."

The traveler lowered his head a bit in pity. Just based off the city they were in, it was once a powerful country, and now only a shadow was left. It reminded him of his home. It was nowhere near as nice, but the country it was once built for was a for lively one founded by a legendary hero, as were most of the former strongest countries.

"I don't mean to pry, but where are you from?" The innkeeper stood up for a bit, raising a finger to tell him to wait for a moment. He had something to quickly take care of. When he was done, he leaned back on the bar in front of the traveler, "If you don't mind ym asking, of course."

The traveler smiled a bit to tell him it was okay. "The Nation of the Hero."

The innkeepers eyes widened and he stumbled back a bit, "What?!" his voice quietened the entire room. He raised his arms to ensure everyone he was fine. They trusted him and continued what they were doing.

The innkeeper leaned in again, still visibly shaking, "but... I thought all of the hero nations were dead!" and he was right. Each hero nation was founded by the heroes who fought beside the man who defeated the Hatch of the Abyss. 

"They are." the traveler solemnly nodded.

"Didn't everyone in your home fall into the abyss?" The innkeeper leaned in closer, rivotted by the traveler's story. Despite how unbelievable this all was, he could feel that he meant it.

"Everyone but me." The traveler explained. As it turned out, he almost did, but right before he stood on the floor of his hometown, the blue fire of Vision Breaker engulfed him and stopped him from taking a step the sheer moment the ground fall apart. He had passed out from the sheer energy his ability spent, and when he woke up, his entire homeland was covered in abyss holes.


	6. The Young Lord, Part 3

After the traveler's mind went through his past as he sat at the highbar, his exhaustion once again caught up with him. A part of him considered he might get nightmares, but he also knew that many of his nights were dreamless. When it came to dreams for most people, they were either nightmares, visions or messages. Sometimes they'd mix in together, but usually it was somewhat easy to distinguish the differences.

More often then not, those who dreamed regularly were ones who were either horribly haunted or had a form of precognative vision. The traveler, having only mumbled something about sleeping, stood up and went back to his room, putting in enough effort to close the door this time. He always felt more comfortable with the door closed when he was actually sleeping.

When he woke up, sun was shining through his window. The traveler spent a few moments just laying in bed, feeling the weight of facing the lord suddenly lean in on him. Despite how many good deeds he had attempted in the past, nothing was quite this large of an undertaking, and as the moment was coming closer, the realization of what he was about to do was dawning upon him.

But he sat up out of bed anyway, grabbed the broken banner and walked towards a looming building in the distance. He wasn't sure how he had noticed it, but it was entirely possible that it was hidden to those outside the gates via ancient enchantments. As he recalled when he first entered the place, everything seemed to be carved directly out of the earth with no windows, but now that he had been inside of one of the buildings, he begun to assume that each household or whatever they may be had hidden windows, so to say.

Truly, the town had an old beauty to it, but it also had an eeriness about it, and not in the same way most old places do. It was the empty roads and deafening silence all about the entire place. It was impossible to tell how much of the city was actually occupied and how much of it was just empty buildings staring blankly onto the road.

While on a tangent in his head, he found himself standing before the wide open gates of the lord's abode and fortress. It came off as strange, but he stepped past the threshold without much question. That was when the oddity was explained. As he entered the building, the appearance immediately changed from an intimidating fortress to that of a ruin. Already before him, he could see a young man seated on a stone throne.

He could feel the young man look at him, then the banner he held.

"Come forth." he said, his voice cold and almost slithering.

The traveler obeyed, coming into the throne 'room'. The throne sat against the one full intact wall. The wall branching off it, almost immediately fell off or were only left at a chest high height. It almost looked comical with how the teenager sat there arrogantly.

"I see you defeated one of my generals," the young man - or rather, the lord - smirked. "I've got to admit, it's impressive, but I'm not going to listen to whatever petty squeaks you have caught up in your throat." The lord was starting to tick the traveler off, but he nevertheless refused to express this. "if it's that you want to kill me, you might as well jump into a furnace. It'd save me a lot of hassle." Before the traveler could even say anything, the lord stood up. red, orange and yellow fire swirling around him.

From the tornado, a fireball shot out and burned the banner to ashes, forcing the traveler to toss it away. The traveler took out his worn shortsword. The lord, who stood in the middle and faced the traveler in the midst of the open faced tornado with a sinister pointed at the traveler, his thumb sticking up. His hand start to glow and burst into flames. The fire became white hot before he lunged himself at the traveler.

He was so fast, he could only see a blur. The cape covered itself in the blue flames of Vision Breaker and leapt out even faster to take the blow. It burst into flames and drew more power from the traveler's ability and threw itself off his back. Despite everything he and the cape had went through, it collapsed into ashes. Though it was just a cape, it meant a lot to him.

Leaping to the side, wanting to attack while still avoiding him, he drove the blade through the lord's chest. The force of the blade impaling the young man caused air to be knocked out of the both of them. Everything grew nearly silent until quickly falling footsteps approached them.

The traveler's gaze - which had been fixated on his sword disappearing in the young lord - moved to find the source of the noise. It was a woman who may have been a few years older than the lord, and she had collasped to the floor to her knees her entire body shaking uncontrollably.

She lowered her head to the ground grasping at the cold and filthy stone beneath her, then she raised her head crying out with anguish. Right behind her, a small toddler came stumbling after her. his wide eyes reflecting those of his mother's.

The traveler let go of the hilt, feeling the weight of the second body leaving his grasp as it felt to the ground. Despite the sky peaking out just beyond the fallen walls, the sound was defeaning and echoed.

Young, foolish and narcissistic the young lord may have been; but what the traveler saw in the woman's eyes was the death of someone she held dear in spite of everything. That needed him to raise their child together.

Suddenly she sprung up, letting out a wretched scream, tackling the traveler to the floor, scratching at his face. Instinctively, he tried to protect himself as her claws scratched at the skin beneath her nails, drawing blood from him. He managed to protect his face from further damage, before his arm started to take it.

He had to get away from the woman. He knew whatever he said or did would never help his case. As he pushed her off, and stood up, he started to run, leaving cloak and sword. He ran the exit and hit something hard, sending him tumbling back. He looked up and saw the scout standing there, showing all his teeth and he grinned.

The scout sprung forward. The traveler simply knew where he was going, and unable to move in time, he could only look as the child and mother desintegrated. The sheer act of their destruction created a small explosion of air. The traveler was thrown against the wall from it, just right beisde the entrance and exit to the ruined castle.

He looked up, and saw the scout's form snap and reshape itself until it gained a few feet. His clothes stretched with him, ripping, his hats barely stayed on, as it ended up just sitting on his head. The 'scout' begun to laugh loudly, his voice reveberating and shaking the very stones. He looked up briefly, and gave a sad smile to the clouds, before he looked back down at the traveler.

The traveler tried to muster words from his throat, but nothing came forth.

" 'You killed the innocent child and mother!' is what you want to say? Or at least something akin to that." The large being who once acted an enthusiastic scout slowly walked towards him. "Well, it doesn't matter to me. You helped take down the lord. Believe it or not, despite my little act, he couldn't stand it!" The hulking being chuckled. "Truly sad!"

The traveler coughed up blood. The force of the wind and the sudden stop against the wall broke his ribs and punctured his lungs. He could feel himself get weaker and weaker. His mind screamed for him to get up and run from the twisted monstrosity before him, but when he told anythign to move, everything stayed still.

Only one thing listened; his racing heart, He was the only one left from a hero nation, that meant he would one day surpass them, right? Would his end really be the endless darkness of the abyss's deadly grip?

Suddenly, his heart started to slow down. He begun to become far more calm... maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. The coldness of the stone beneath him become warm and the stretching arms of death, once terrifying, became open and inviting. His vision faded, everything became black but warm.

  
\------------------------------

  
Somewhere, in a village in the same kingdom, a child sprung up, sweating profusely. His mother charged in, sensing a surge of power from her napping child. She hugged him close, as his throbbing headache spread pain through his entire body.

"I-it was the traveler...!" The boy cried out as he regained some semblance of control of his the pain shooting through him.

"The one that saved us..?" The mother looked down at her child, feeling as though something was going to hit hard.

"H-he... Vision Breaker.. is gone..!" The child pressed his face into his mother's chest. The mother felt sadness overcome her. She barely knew him, but she could feel a hope like no other was around him. What was so great to destroy something that went against fate itself?

She then could feel her child look up to her, and something shift in the air.

  
\------------------------------

  
My vision faded,  
Looking to the stars

Can you hear me,  
As my heart reaches  
Out to somewhere beyond  
And nears its breaking point

Memories of my home;  
What I'm fighting for  
Still can keep on managing to  
Make my heart beat


	7. Frequency Breaker, Part 1

Chants echoed through the glass walls of the city. Every now and again, a loud drum would shake the windows of the towers, and a young man walked away from all the noise. It was beginning to bother him. The city always did. From the filthy air to the loud noises even through the night and to the rude people. It all ticked him off.

A sudden gust of wind consumed the sound altogether, blowing off his jacket, which had just been sitting on his shoulders. It almost flew away, but with a quick movement, he grabbed onto it. He clicked his tongue in disgust and frustration. Yet another thing to hate about cities; how the unnatural chasms would only make the wind stronger.

He really needed to fix his buttons. If they hadn't broken, at least the jacket would still be firmly planted on his shoulders. He paused to look up at one of the glass towers. To him, each of them looked the same, even if he had already spent a decent chunk of his life. From the street corners to the buildings occupying the spaces, everything looked the same to him.

This only proceeded to make him mad, but he quickly quenched these emotions. if he lost control, he would never be able to appreciate anything. As it turns out, the building he looked up at was were he was headed. He pushed open the glass doors that, to some people, would be almost invisible against the glass walls. In fact, when he initially moved into the cities, he got completely lost.

Stepping into the building, the scenery changed just enough to stop him from losing it. Though the majority of the innards of the apartment building wasn't particularly interesting, he did genuinely appreciate the setting and feeling the entrance set up.

It was a deep dark green, as if the plants were still wet with early morning dew, even though it was in the middle of the night. Hidden speakers created ambience; crickets chirping and leaves rustling with the wind. Though if he dared to look for more than a minute, he'd be able to see it was just that; ambience.

And even moreso, if he did truly think on this, his heart would feel the painful tinge of longingness for his home. But he could no longer go back. Otherwise, he walked through the artificial path the trees created, shielding his view from the cieling. Adjacent from this, were automatic sliding doors. They opened to reveal a small room. It was empty at the time, so he stepped in and press some buttons.

The room shook a bit, as it rose to meet the top floor. He stepped out as soon as they opened to his flat. The entire floor was the nicest floor available; from well pruned plants to shining floor. Despite this being his new home, he still disliked it, but he couldn't really complain. He had managed to reach that far into civilization, and came back gifted like only a small minority was.

He turned to the relatively small pillar the elevator came out from. punching in a number combination to lock off access to his flat. This would prevent people form entering it, or even having the elevator going to and stopping at it. He sighed, before going to the far end of the large and nearly empty room, sitting on his bed.

Compared to his home, he could never stop finding things to complain about, but at least it was quiet at his home. He fall onto his back, not even bothering to take his jacket off. It barely managed to stay on, but still was snug around his shoulders. An exhaustive energy suddenly washed over him, and despite not properly being under the covers, he passed out.  
\------------------------------  
A persistent crackling could be heard, but the light source unseen. Soft whispering reached his ears. Most of it was incoherent, but one conversation could be heard. It was an exchange of two low voiced beings.

"Do you see that?" the deeper voice said.

"Yeah. I was almost crushed by it!" the higher voice said, then continued, "I don't think I've heard anything like that for a long time!"

The two laughed.

"When do you think they'll figure it out," the deeper voice asked.

'You mean if," the two laughed again, "i'd rather not say and be wrong, but to be honest, I'm not sure they will, or at least if they do, it'll be too late."  
\------------------------------  
He woke up, his head throbbing in pain. It seemed he had tuned into another frequency again. This seemed to be happening more and more. Obviously he didn't know what was happening, but it seemed like something is and was going down.

What he felt was that it may have had something to do with the disappearence of his home. Truly, if he had the choice, he wouldn't have ever dreamed about moving here, but more and more people are forced to build vertically as the horizontal space begun to disappear. Much of the evidence still left was only a small part of the city.

He missed his home so much.


	8. Frequency Breaker, Part 2

Nothing much happened the next day. He simply went on his merry way - doing what he could to get by. For the most part, he spent his time working at a store. It was the closest he could get to what he was used to. There was a possbility to work on artificial farms in one of the glass towers, but it was rather difficult to get a job working at those, despite how many there were. Apparently, the people had gotten so desperate but comfortable that they only dared to hire the best of the best.

Unfortunately for him, he was roughly average, at least compared to how good some farmers were. Most of the best had an ability that made it very convenient, like easily reaping the harvest, or slightly decreasing the time it took, or the effectiveness of soil. The first one was the most common, but honestly that wasn't saying much. Not only did a lot of people who weren't interested in produce have this ability, but only a few hundred were actually talented or efficient with its use.

Worse yet, considering the state of things, a good amount of those have either disappeared or died. He had no idea what most of his fellow field workers were doing, but he couldn't help but imagine those who appreciated the job were probably doing much the same thing he was.

Finally, his long day ended as the world grew cold and dark. He made his way home, perhaps with a slight tinge of dread in his heart. Something told him one of his visions would come to him tonight. And sure enough...  
\------------------------------  
A large being sat in the dark. The being, strangely enough, seemed neither female or male, but nevertheless was humanoid as it sat on an even larger throne. Their - as confusing as it may be to some, is used for those without an apparent sex - skin was pearly white, contrasting strongly against their long black hair. Beneath their bangs, glowed where were almost greedy, but gentle, green eyes.

They glanced at the space he was occupying. Their eyes looked just past him, as if they had a vague idea as to where the inter-dimensional being was. 

The large being's mouth opened, "It seems he's here," and the mouth formed the words, but the sound came from elsewhere - beside them. And at their right side, sure enough, there was an equally large being who looked much alike the other, except this one appeared to be a male. Though the eyes glowed a rich green too, there seemed to be less life in them, what life there was, seemed to match perfectly with the sexless one - the one on the throne.

"You seem confused. Understandable, but we don't have time to be lost." His eyes looked back up at the sexless being, indeed confused as to how they were able to perceive their presence. "You were to come here, and so you've come." Their fingers interlaced with each other, as they leaned forward, their eyes getting closer, and their form growing in menace. 

He slightly backed away. The sexless being ticked their tongue, "look, i really don't blame you, but now is not the time. Listen, that's all I ask;

'A world slowly crumbling, missing its home so dearly;  
Fate cracked, then was born anew'

What does it mean, I wonder?" They looked at him.

He attempted to speak, but words were hard for him in this state. He barely managed to choke out; "I... d-don't kn-know."

"No worries then, I expected no less, and no more." The sexless being leaned back, sitting properly in their throne again. "I believe I've figured it out after a long and ardeuous series of thinkings. There is someone who can change this world and your world's fate. In fact, I haven't figured it out until recently, for they have fallen into my hands."

A tear in space itself ripped open, revealing a small window. Beyond this window, was a man a few years younger than he. He lay there, the fire in his eyes dimming as he passed on, and then became limp.

"Vision Breaker. That's what he calls himself. And you... not quite the same ability, but similar. Frequency Breaker, I think? You are to grab him before it's too late, but I know not if you have a choice"

He could feel himself about to wake up, a throbbing pain in his head starting to appear to him.

"Goodbye. We'll see you later."  
\------------------------------  
And he awoke, an enormous migraine shooting through his head. His trips to the other frequency were rarely so long, and he rarely even had to see a single word. He let out a pained growl, feeling aggrivated at how overwhelming it was. It felt as if the entire world was crushing down on him. On further expectation, he probably would've died if this happened so much as a month ago. It simply would have spent too much of his energy. 

He curled up into a tight ball, attempting to bring down his pain, closing his eyes tightly. If it backed down, it was very slight. After an apparent half hour, he got up, not really having a choice. He quietly cursed the entire way to work. He tried his very hardest to not show how much pain he was in, so as to not accidentally scare away customers, but it was proving very difficult. 

It was near the end of the work day, unfortunately but mercifully, that something odd happened. His left arm burst into blue flames. The few people still there, mostly other employees, staggered back, letting out gasps. A citizen cursed loudly, and rushed to grab something to put it out.

The flame didn't hurt at all, but what did was when he knew what to do. He formed a portal into the other frequency - into the other space of reality, and plunged his arm in. He could barely see anything, as he could only afford to make it large enough to his his fist in, but he could feel someone's tunic. He grabbed onto the tunic, the aggravation in his head increasing and increasing. He did something he never attempted to do, and switched the position of the 'break', taking it to the strange being he saw, knowing that he had to do this.

He then let go of the person - the man he saw in his dream - and pulled his arm out. It no longer burned in the mysterious blue flame. But as soon as the gate closed. a pain like he had never felt before shot through his head. 

"AAAGGGH!!!" he cried out, his hands jumping to his crushed-feeling skull. He could feel something warm running down his hands, The panic around him grew, and he felt someone grab at him, but before he could figure out what was going on, he feignted from his headache.


	9. Revived, Part 1

..the stretching arms of death, once terrifying, became open and inviting. His vision faded, everything became black but warm. Then he could feel something tug him out of the inviting arms of death. the cool earth hitting him hard once again. His senses surged through his body, and slowly he could feel his eyes tightly shut.

He tried to open them, but he struggled with it. Eventually, he could barely see through his eyelashes. Everything was dark, but there was a faint green glow. He sat up, then tried to stand, but his legs gave out under him, and he fell forward onto his face. He heard his flesh hit the stone, but he barely felt anything. He tried again, but once again, he collapsed under his own weight, his knees making cracking noises every time he attempted.

He bit his bottom lip, grimacing in frustration as he tried and tried, feeling hopelessly optimistic that he could get up and open his eyes fully. But no matter how much he tried, he'd fail, and his eyes would refuse to move. His heart grew heavier and heavier. He started to sob, his weak hands attempted to grip at the ground. At anything. His hands clasped around nothing. He couldn't pull himself up. His sobs became wails as he cried out, his persistence crushed, finally everything in him agreeing it was too late. That he had lost.

He lay his face on the stone, wanting to hide his shame. He wasn't sure what from, but he knew he wanted to hide his broken heart, but that wouldn't stop anything. His cries echoed off the walls uselessly.

His home had fallen. And he too had fallen. Everything was over, and now even in the final halls of life, he couldn't do anything. He didn't care that his home was a horribly corrupted place, because he knew there were so many good people in there too. Corrupted and overrun by crime it may have been, but even those people were humans - beings who fought what they believed to be right, who had been in love.

He felt it was embarrassing that he cried for these men and women, but he couldn't help it. If nothing else, it meant that everyone he had met would one day fall in the abyss and die from the impact, or be consumed by the abyssals.

He cried for the child he met who stuck so close to his mother. This child, perhaps, would never grow into a strong warrior and protect those dear to him. He would never fall in love and have children of his own. His mother would never see their child. And the young lord's kingdom... he didn't deserve death, did he? If nothing else, his wife and baby didn't. Much less, they didn't deserve falling to their helpless death.

His eyes closed again. Now that it was over, there was no other fate for his home. Even his ability couldn't defeat the impossible, even if he could walk against the future itself. It was done.

"Not quite yet."

The traveler's eyes opened. The green light had grown harsher, as if it had slowly ran itself down the dark hall, getting closer and closer. When the light encompassed his vision, the harsh green was penetrated by a pure white hand. The hand appeared almost like it belonged to either a girl or a very thin man, and despite the mysterious appearance to it, it was inviting.

Vision Breaker's hand moved to grip it, but it only moved a few inches, then weakly collapsed back to the floor, he then tried again. Suddenly, the hand lowered itself as if whoever it belonged to had knelt. His or her hand was now close enough for him to grab onto it, and as soon as he did, a shock shot through his entire body.

Suddenly, he could feel a wall of cool air hitting him hard. He went to gasp, but nothing left his lungs, and nothing entered them. He was now laying on his back in the pitch black. Stone beneath him. He could feel the air stir around him, but only barely. He then pushed his state just enough for him to sit up.

His bones shuttered, almost screaming at him to stay still, almost ignoring what the pulses shooting through him told his body to do. Light started to enter his pupils, and despite the pitch blackness, he begun to see faint forms. First he saw his own flesh.

His body was thin, almost twig like. His nails long, and his hair flowing to the middle of his back. His skin was pure white, just like the hand that reached for him. He looked at his chest. He found his body completely in the nude, his ribs showing from his torso, and the skin drawn tightly over his bones.

His heart, though feeling as though it were miles away, started to race. He started to shake uncontrollably, contradicting how little strength he had. What happened? What was he?

His sight slowly panned up, and witnessed something that stopped all feeling. Sitting there, the imposing and towering figure of neither a male or female. The skin just as white as he. Hair long and a thick black. Eyes a deep green.

The Lord of the Dead.


	10. Revived, Part 2

Vision Breaker was caught. He did not feel but the feeling of mesmer and fear. He HAD failed. He HAD died and now he sat there looking upon one of the most powerful beings in existence.

"You've awoken." Just as the many legends before had said, their voice came not from their own lips, but another equally large being who appeared to be male. The Lord of the Dead leaned forward as he saw Vision Breaker's focus switch to him. Even though breath no longer drew into his lungs, he still held his breath, in a manner of speaking. "Full of fear and brokenness." The Lord of the Dead drew out an exhale, pulling his face back from Vision Breaker's for a moment. "I do not - I cannot blame you. Death is and always was a very terrifying thing, even long before I." They smiled sadly, "One day, even us 'gods' will meet an end."

Vision Breaker started to feel a bit more calm. As any other nation, he was raised to look up to a certain god, but they always viewed them as unpredictable beings. Was this really The Lord of the Dead he was taught of?

"So many of your stories romanticize what we are, do they not?" The Lord of the Dead looked back to him. He answered with silence. "Perhaps, soon, you will learn what we really are, but now is not the time for my own monologues." The Lord of the Dead leaned in, drawing his face closer to Vision Breaker's. "To business."

"I am on your side. I do not wish for more of the world to fall into our Abyss, and I know too what is and why it is happening; one of the fathers of humanity has lost hope, and let their emotions and imagination run wild. With this, so too comes the death of earth. A father who gave up on the children they once loved is no father, to say the least."

Vision Breaker could feel his strength coming back. Despite his previously caught and dry throat, two simple words finally poured out; "Why me?"

The Lord of the Dead sighed, "Do you not know the name of your own ability?"

His vision panned down, ashamed. "Of course I do... but I still -"

"- died. Correct, but do you know why you are here?" The Lord ot he Dead's eyebrows rose questionably.

"I don't know."

"Your ability - Vision Breaker went so far as to reach across to Frequency."

"Frequency? Isn't it just an old legend?"

"Yes and no. It is very real - a dimension next to ours, but all the same connected, and almost the same. Your ability reached across it, and touched the one and only person who could get you here before it's too late; a man with the ability of Frequency Breaker - an ability much like that of your own."

"Frequency Breaker," He repeated.

"Come to think of it, the legends did get something wrong. It is possible to accidentally cross over the Frequency or to our reality, but it has little to do nothing with speed. Mind you, it does take the ability to vibrate yourself at a different frequency - hence the name - but there's more to that. I'm not sure i know yet how to explain it, but it can on rare occasion happen on accident, and rarer on purpose, for one has to have felt and existed within Frequency to do it willingly." The Lord of the Dead gave a bemused smirk. "I know not how or why we were blessed so, but I think I am relieved beyond words."

"But, I can barely move anymore." Vision Breaker lightly bit his now thin lips.

"A worry, for sure, but I believe we have time; time to train you back, and perhaps further than you've ever been. There are a few steps to this. First and foremost, though, we must train you back to be able to move efficiently." A fabulously armored man stepped forward. He was clearly undead like Vision Breaker. "Then second, but not the least bit less important; a soul fruit. Do you know what those are?"

Vision Breaker weakly and slowly shook his head. Oddly enough, perhaps, for death being a thing that every human would face one day, not much was actually known about it or what came after it, even if you were brought back. Not many were brought back, and came back to tell tales of what the Lord of the Dead was like, and yet somehow the word of such a lord existing spread.

"Fair enough. Very few do." The Lord of the dead cleared their throat, "a soul fruit is an obscure item that manifests itself within an edible after someone has died nearby. To avoid inadvertently eating someone's soul, humans are naturally repelled from eating it. What's considered near by is dependent on the closest food. A very few once dead people have found or gone on their journey to find their soul fruit. The dead walking amongst the living causes much pain to both alive and dead - this is why I have stayed in the abyss, but it is not impossible to do. How will you know when you find it? When you carry no soul, you can perceive soul fruits."

"Once again, though, first things first; to at least somewhat blend with the living, you must learn how to move your body again."


	11. Revived, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those reading this, I want to say make something clear before you read this chapter; this IS NOT THE COMPLETE VERSION. I don't know when the complete version will be done, or if it'll be freely available, but long story short, I wanted this chapter to be very important, but for now I feel it's more important to leave it far shorter than I wanted, that way when the story is completed, it'd be all the better, instead of being something that could be mediocre. Thanks for your understanding.

Vision Breaker closed his eyes. His lungs pushed to draw air to his lungs. Filled they did become, but never did the air beg to escape. He started to feel more calm. He tried to move, but barely could his body move. His feelings slipped out from his hands again. How was he going to do this? He started to panic, his body growing weak again. Vision Breaker cursed to himself.

"It won't be that easy, Vision Breaker." The Lord of the Dead's voice said, blankly looking over him. 

Vision Breaker opened his eyes, and looked to them. "Then how am I supposed to do this?'

The Lord of the Dead answered silently by looking to another un-living being. It was a woman who had long blond hair. Compared to the others around her, she stuck out, and yet somehow she managed to escape Vision Breaker's notice. 

"She has such an ability to help - one such as that of which allows you to view things in the past or present. She will open a window to view into, and you must put your head in. There you must relive certain moments, and from that, your strength will gradually creep back into you." 

She stepped forward, and as The Lord of the Dead promised, a screen, or a tear in space itself appeared. It was a simple soft blue for now, but, apparently, it could be tuned to act as a window of sorts. Vision Breaker tried to lean forward into it, but he couldn't even muster what it took to do that. The Lord of the Dead, having apparently briefly forgotten this, had someone step forward to push his head into it. Whoever it was, was somewhat rude, as they used the heel of their foot. 

Vision Breaker could feel himself falling and falling, until the movement stopped. 

A small building stood before him. It was made of grey stone, and the roof was of wooden tile. Surrounding it was somewhat long lawn dotted with red flowers. The house was fairly new and, to Vision Breaker, recognizable. it was the home he had been born in. He could slowly feel himself shrink. It didn't hurt, it felt more like he was becoming who he was years ago - who he was when he was eight. 

He burst through the door and saw his mother. She was a rather thin woman, It had been so long since he had seen her, and he could feel his heart beating excitedly in his chest, but oddly enough he somehow knew it wasn't because he laid his eyes on his mom for the first time in a long time.

His mom smiled, "You just get back from playing?"

Vision Breaker nodded vigorously, "mhm! We ran around the lake and found a weird white stone. No idea what kind. We asked the stonemason, but apparently he had no idea either. Weird, right?"

His mom just laughed softly, "yeah? That is weird." His mom looked back at what she was doing earlier. She wasn't particularly a talkative person, but she'd always do her best to listen to her son and husband. Vision Breaker always knew this, but his father often times gone for a long time. He had a tendency to act like a vagabond, or at least that's what his mom said. He wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but he could figure out that it meant something along the lines of being away and seeing lots of things around the world.

Vision Breaker looked at the table where his mom sat. She seemed to be writing something. He hadn't yet learned to read much, but from what he was able to gather it was a letter to her sister. Despite the two of them being close, Vision Breaker had never managed to meet any of his family outside of his parents. She sat the pen down. She was, for whatever reason, a bit apprehensive when it came to her son even attempting to read what she wrote, even though she knew he couldn't get much out of it. 

It was then that they heard something stir on his mother's bed. When Vision Breaker looked to see what it was, his heart skipped a beat. His father slowly sat up, his hair a bit wild. He had came back. Vision Breaker jumped at him, hugging him tightly. His dad groggily returned his embrace, grinning from ear to ear. Indeed, he was very much a vagabond, but there wasn't many things that he loved more than his family. Even though he was bound to wander a lot, he still loved to return home for one simple reason; to see them again.

"You miss me?" He let out a laugh that, despite his continued exhaustiveness, was quite boisterous. Vision Breaker would sometimes imagine the entire neighborhood could hear him.

Suddenly Vision Breaker found himself sitting in the abyss before The Lord of the Dead again. He could still feel the warmth of his dad's embrace. "I miss mom and dad so much." Without another word, Vision Breaker leaned back into the window.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read the original Chapter 12: https://breakerstory.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Chapter_12

Vision Breaker hoisted himself onto the surface of the Earth. Where for the living it would have been a long and tiring climb, for him it was a but a long one. Few old entrances existed to the Abyss, and fewer were left unguarded. Fortunately, the Lord of the Dead had managed to live near one of the few unguarded ones, but unfortunately it wasn't exactly in an obscure and unpopulated area. Sure enough, as Vision Breaker peaked over the ledge, he found himself in a dark cellar.

Now - in a manner of speaking - a creature of the Abyss, the natural darkness of a cellar was penetrated by his eyes which were trimmed with a glowing green. Had someone been peering down the stairs into the cellar from the light filled ground floor, one would see the peculiar and frightening sight of two small floating green rings. 

Vision Breaker stood there for a moment, listening for anything beyond the door. The lights were on, but it was eerily quiet. His guard raised, he lightly moved up the steps and pushed open the cellar door. Beyond the door, he found himself looking out of the portal and into a bizarre sight. 

Past the door was a quaint bar and inn. Tables filled the would be empty space, and at the tables were many a people. They all held their breath, staring at the cellar door as if they somehow knew what would make itself known. When the light from the bustling commons shone upon the frail and shadowless form of the once dead Vision Breaker, making himself visible, people pushed their feet off the ground, crying out in terror. 

Indeed, they had became feral with fear; a natural instinct taking them over as the presence of something unnatural come into their undoubting knowledge. Many nimbly shot up and sprinted out. Some not-so-nimbly instead fell onto their backs, crying out in shock. A brave young man stood up grabbing his longsword in both hands. He wore a band around his arm, likely signifying he was a guard or a soldier.

He stood in front of Vision Breaker, bracing himself in an exaggerated stance, his feet parted past the width of his shoulders, and his sword shaking fervently before him as he pointed it at the undead Vision Breaker. Naturally, Vision Breaker was not here to cause trouble or fight the innocent man, so he put a hand to the broadside of the sword, pushing it aside. Meaning to have it be gentle, he instead accidentally nearly tossed the blade out of the man's hands, making it skit across the floor.

The expressed strength shocked both he and the guard, but naturally enough it shook the young man to the core, so much as to have his knees give out. He now hypervenilated on the ground laying face first on the wooden floor of the inn's common, tears beginning to pool on the unpolished floor. Vision Breaker, forcing himself to hold his composure, left the inn, finding himself in a quiet but not inactive city. Lights shone out of many windows. A few faces peered out, only to suddenly come over with dread. They fell back and many lights were snuffed, leaving the roads dark.

Even ne'er-do-wells cowarded off the main road, swearing at the overwhelming presence of something unnatural. Many did their best to pretend they didn't notice such a being walking down the roads. When finally he had exited the stone walls patched with wood, the guards jumped. Another older and braver guard stood his ground outside of the gate, but despite his stoic stance, he dared not thrust his spear.

Finally, Vision Breaker found himself far enough from the city that he could no longer feel people cowering away from his once dead form. He could hear a queer bustle nevertheless from the city. Whatever was happening beyond those gates, he felt was no longer his business. What now rest in his soul was unease. 

People feared him, and without even setting their gaze upon him, could feel something off about him. What hurt most is that he met not harm; he would have rather helped them, but regardless of his desires, they felt nothing pure or good from him. What he had become was something that would not be accepted by many; perhaps even to a point he would be hunted. He didn't like it, but as his ability, and perhaps fate itself, had dictated that it would be like this, and it would stay like this.

His heart and soul were hurt, but his ambitions were not.


End file.
